


Personal Number

by thugcorpseinc



Series: Starkitz Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leo Fitz, Fanboys - Freeform, First Time, Handwaving, Hero Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Science, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugcorpseinc/pseuds/thugcorpseinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2010 and Tony Stark definitely has better things to do than give a talk at a science conference filled with SHIELD's best and brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Number

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this pairing since Tony was mentioned on some episode of Agents of SHIELD. Unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine. This will probably be a part of a small series, I love these two.

Leo Fitz was not a particularly interesting person at first glance. At least that was Tony’s first impression when he’d been introduced to the young (Good Lord, so young) scientist at the conference. Though, really, what time did Tony Stark have for 20-somethings? Especially 20-somethings that were currently owned in every sense of the word by SHIELD. That was just asking for trouble. But SHIELD had also asked very “nicely” for him to come to this conference, give a lecture, meet some of their most exceptional up and comers, and, yes, pick a few interns that Tony would hire and never see again.

SHIELD seemed to think that having Tony at these things would improve morale among the students and fresh graduates but the people coming up with that idea clearly had never been exceptionally young, exceptionally bright, or shoved in front of people older and brighter than them. Tony had though, he’d done it when he was a teenager at MIT and he’d been coming to these things for enough years to realize that it didn’t matter how advanced the tech was if the person wielding it was physically incapable of standing in front of an audience to describe it. Of course, some of them weren’t terrible at it, but if it wasn’t one thing it was another. Some of them could give a lecture better than some of Tony’s old professors, but when it came to one-on-one they were stumbling over themselves. Some of them had knocked Tony’s socks off in personal conversation but got so nervous on stage their knees would knock.

Tony had really stopped giving a shit and he was three glasses of scotch in, even though he kept getting a nasty glare from the headmaster every time he knocked another one back. Didn’t matter though, he did this for a paltry sum and they had to let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. And he wanted to leave. That wasn’t an option so drinking was the next best thing.

“Sorry, kid, what did you say your name was? Fitz?” Tony said as he accepted his fourth glass from this week’s personal assistant. Ever since Pepper went on to be CEO and dumped his ass, he’d gone right back to the bottle and flying through P.A.s like toilet paper. Old habits and all. He’d already given his talk and now was the worst part, mingling, looking at projects, having his ass thoroughly kissed (not even in the fun way), and other stupid shit he really, really didn’t care about anymore.

“Leo Fitz, sir,” the boy repeated, his hands clutching his tablet to his chest and looking anywhere but directly into Tony’s eyes. Cute.  

Not a bad looking kid, really, upon closer inspection. And those curls. Tony only even figured out the boy’s name because he was wearing a nametag, not because he actually listened when it was restated. Tony’s just had “Fe” written on it because who didn’t know who he was by now? It was 2010, he'd been rich and famous before but the Iron Man made it even louder. Especially not with his goddamn face up on the wall of guest speakers so he could be recognized even if these kids never watched the news about how he was single handedly privatizing world peace. Tony realized belatedly that he had interrupted Fitz while the kid was giving an explanation about a scanner of some kind but he didn’t care and plowed on anyway.

“Anyway, yea, yea, that’s what SHIELD told you to propose to me, what’s that?” Tony asked, pointing to a small drone that was sitting on Fitz’s presentation booth. “First lesson, Sparky, if you’re going to sell something, check the target audience. Me, I care about bots. So appeal to me.”

Fitz turned and looked in the direction that Tony had pointed, his face lighting up when he saw what Tony was pointing at. The expression sent a flare of arousal down his spine, because, goddamn, he hadn’t known anyone but himself who got that excited to talk about robots.

Okay.

Okay. Getting a boner while talking to a kid who looked like he couldn’t even grow facial hair yet was not a good idea. So Tony drained his scotch and passed the glass off to a random passerby, who probably wasn’t an employee but Tony cared all of zero.

“That’s a work in progress, he’s part of my DWARF collection, Drones Wirelessly Automated to Receive Forensics. We tried to make an acronym that worked for the plural but English was never my strong suit,” Fitz rambled. Tony suddenly realized the kid was Scottish, which, wow, how did Tony not even notice that before? He really, really needed to work on his listening skills because he was appalled at himself right now. “They’ve each, I mean, we have seven, of course.”

“Of course,” Tony agreed, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he focused on Fitz. The kid seemed to realize that he had an exceptionally large portion of Tony Stark’s attention on him and was beginning to sweat. Tony could see it beading at his temples and thought about licking it off- stop that. Barely. Legal.

“Uhm, each one has a different mechanism, that way I can keep them a portable size and allow them to reach places that larger drones might not fit. Also, it let’s me focus on them individually so the specific scanners can be largely perfected, or at least perfected easier, nothing’s perfect,” Fitz was saying and Tony was listening, he really was, because that accent was adorable, “The variables get sent here.” The kid lifted his tablet and opened a selection of files, which Tony glanced at, then immediately took his StarkPhone out. His fingers moved rapidly, eyes flicking back to his own screen occasionally as he looked at the complicated inner workings of the drone on display on the tablet. This was almost better than porn.

“This one is called Sneezy, I was going to put a nametag on him but technically I’m not supposed to be showing him, they wanted the large sized forensics scanner to be the star, but how bloody boring is that? These things are boring enough without sucking the joy out of my drones,” Fitz said. He obviously found Tony easier to talk to while Tony was seemingly distracted. Maybe he thought that Tony had stopped listening. Maybe he was used to everyone ignoring him while he spoke. Tony could relate to that, he got it constantly when he was building Dum-E.

“I mean, you aren’t boring. Your talk was brilliant, as usual, really. I came to hear you speak, it didn’t bore me, sir,” Fitz said, backtracking and stumbling and Tony was smiling and he just couldn’t help it. He tapped again on his phone.

“Yea, I don’t care. I was bored during my talk. I’m bored just being here,” Tony said. He could have laughed at how utterly cowed the boy looked at his words. “This, however, is not boring. This is fucking cool.” Tony stood up straighter as the drone powered up and after a short startup sequence, rose from the table and buzzed between them. “Might need to work on your firewalls though,” he said, smirking at Fitz who was staring at this drone with his mouth open slightly. When the kid looked back at him Tony winked, and Fitz’s whole face turned red, stammering as he ducked his head and began tapping one-handed at his tablet.

“The propulsion system is excellent, your work with miniaturizing is almost unbelievable, you probably could have built this thing in your sleep,” Tony continued to compliment, tapping a finger against the center of his chest. This was apparently too much for Fitz, who finally regained control of his drone, but not before Tony plucked it out of the air.

“Alloy is a bit weak, woops,” Tony said, pulling a face of surprise when he snapped one of the little propeller legs right off the drone. “I’ll fix it,” Tony promised, pocketing the piece and waving at his P.A. who hurried over, then stared stupidly down at the little robot he handed to her. “Make sure that gets put in my luggage, ay, sweetheart, focus. That goes in my bag,” he said, snapping his fingers in her face when she wasn’t looking at him, then pointing at the bot. The look of pure hatred he received was almost worth framing and he just knew he’d have a new assistant by the time he landed in Malibu.

Fitz was trying to interrupt, his mouth opening and closing, occasionally getting out single syllables but the woman had already walked away by the time he got out, “You don’t need to do that. It was just a prototype, didn’t use any of the really good materials, SHIELD doesn’t think they’re that important- where is she taking him?”

“I’m taking him back to my workshop to fix it, Cindy Lou Who,” Tony said, putting his phone into his jacket pocket. “Maybe improve it.”

“Y-you’re going to work on him?” Fitz said, blinking a few times then looking around as if he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was leaning on the table because Tony suspected his knees were threatening to give out. Tony moved in a step closer.

“Yea. You’ve got some serious talent, kid, I’m all about supporting the new generations,” Tony said, reaching up and straightening Fitz’s tie. “Listen, I’m only supposed to stand around and get brown nosed for fifteen minutes a booth.” The disappointment was nearly palpable though Fitz was holding very still, his cheeks red as his tongue darted out subconsciously to wet his lips.

“We’ll be in touch,” Tony promised, tucking a business card into the boy’s inner pocket.

And that was how he ended up leaning on a panel of buttons and levels in the dark sound booth over the lecture hall, overwriting the camera feed from his phone. It was not an overly large room since most of it was sound equipment, but it had space for two chairs that he shoved out of the way unceremoniously and a slender desk covered with wires along the wall side. The windows that overlooked the seating were one-way mirror and with the lecture hall still at least partially lit, no one would even know he was there. The fact Tony managed to shake his P.A. and slip out of the main conference room unnoticed was something he felt deserved a medal for.

There was a faint, hesitant knock at the door, which had Tony rolling his eyes before he opened it, revealing a very anxious looking young engineer on the other side.

“You don’t sneak out often, huh?” Tony asked.

Fitz ran a hand through his curly hair, the other in his pocket as he admitted, “No, not really.”

“Well, don’t knock next time, someone might hear that.” Tony moved and Fitz stepped inside. Tony could see the boy’s hand shaking as he shoved it into his other pocket. God. That was so cute. Tony was going to hell for this. Absolutely 100% hellbound. Tony shut and locked the door again, the little clicking noise making Fitz turn around abruptly, deer in the headlights. Tony held his hands out to show Fitz that he was indeed unarmed, then slowly stepped towards him and had his hands on either side of the young man’s neck. His skin was soft and smooth, unlike Tony’s palms, which were calloused from working with them, from burns and scars. Fitz visibly swallowed and Tony pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Fitz’s whole body trembled and Tony couldn’t help it. He crowded the kid against the soundboard and tilted his head. The sound Fitz made when Tony slipped him the tongue was possibly more a terrified squeak than a moan of pleasure. For some reason, Tony was not hindered by this. He moved his hands down and pulled at Fitz’s sweater, having to break away to remove it, and his own jacket, since Fitz’s hands were hovering somewhere around waist height and not doing much of anything. It wasn’t until Tony had pulled the kid’s tie loose and abandoned it that Fitz seemed to catch up.

“Oh god,” Fitz breathed, “This is happening.” Tony took Fitz’s hands in his and put them on his hips so maybe they’d figure out how to do something. They didn’t really but they were clutching at Tony’s dress shirt. Close enough.

“Yes, it is,” Tony agreed, quick fingers undoing buttons, revealing skin that Tony immediately attached his mouth to. Fitz was so smooth and at the first swipe of Tony’s tongue, the kid’s legs gave and he leaned his whole weight against the electronics, making Tony follow and lean over him. Tony could feel Fitz’s erection as he was between his legs and he grabbed one thigh, pulling it up around his waist so he could roll his hips, probably a bit more roughly than he should have.

“I’m, uhm, Mr. Stark, this is, well, actually,” Fitz fumbled, and Tony noticed he was sweating again and he got it.

“You’re a virgin,” Tony stated. It was not a question. Fitz, if possible, turned even redder and nodded, reaching up to cover his face with both hands.

“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed, I’m sorry-”

“You’re gonna have one hell of a first time story,” Tony cut the kid off.

This, finally, was the thing that broke the younger man. Whatever it was that kept Fitz from giving in entirely, snapped, and Fitz’s hands began to regain fine motor control. He wrenched Tony’s tie off and started buttons until Tony picked him up, earning a small gasp. Fitz’s legs clutched Tony's sides as the man turned then set him on the desk behind them. They both shoved at the coiled wires to make room, Fitz trying the buttons and again getting stopped, this time by Tony pressing their chests together as he sucked a hickey boldly below one ear.

“I want to see it,” Fitz all but whined, his head tipping to allow further access.

“Just some metal and scars, nothing to see,” Tony mumbled. One hand fell between them and palmed Fitz, the kid’s hips bucking immediately, legs clinging to Tony’s waist.

“Please, Mr. Stark, please let me see it.” Begging, oh begging was good. Begging was a sure fire way to get whatever the hell Fitz might want because it was making Tony harder than ever. He was going to have to get this suit dry cleaned ASAP because he was no doubt pre-ing through his silk boxers. Tony sighed and pulled back, reaching up and finishing the buttons himself, though he left the shirt on and hanging open.

The light from the reactor was dimmed by a frosted plastic cover that Tony had made for it because it used to keep Pepper up at night. That didn’t seem to dampen Fitz’s awe at all. He was staring at it, his shaky hands pressing to Tony’s chest on either side of it, his thumb rubbing along the bottom edge. Then, Fitz looked back up at Tony’s face.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed. Tony’s stomach flipped and he cleared his throat because no, that was not the correct response, from either of them. The reactor was an ugly hunk of metal shoved into his sternum, scarred and mangled, it wasn’t beautiful and he wasn’t supposed to feel the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl when Fitz said it was.

Fitz was kissing him before Tony could really worry over it, bringing him back into the moment. They really didn’t have that long to do this. Tony pulled away, “Slow down, Sparky, gimme a second,” he said as he grabbed up his suit jacket. He extracted a condom and a small single use packet of lube from the inner pocket, which made Fitz’s face turn red again.

“You came prepared?” Fitz asked, and Tony wasn’t sure why the boy looked so disappointed.

“Better safe than sorry,” Tony shrugged, “This’d be a lot less fun if I didn’t have this on me.” He dropped his pants, which were definitely going to be wrinkled after this, and shucked his boxers down with them, leaving them to pool around his ankles.

“What is that?” Fitz asked, having put his hands back on Tony’s chest. Tony glanced up at the kid’s face to see what he was talking about, then down at himself, at the reactor where the spidery lines of palladium poisoning were starting to stretch out about two inches from the socket walls.

“Are we focusing here?” Tony asked, grabbing at Fitz’s pants and tugging at them until he’d freed one of the kid’s legs. There was a level of trashiness that was obligatory when having rushed sex in a small, locked room at a science conference and keeping clothes partially on was part of that. Fitz didn’t seem to mind. He was still looking at Tony’s chest, fingers tracing the lines.

“My best friend, I bet she could help with this,” Fitz said, again, not letting the subject drop. Was he unaware they were in the middle of trying to have sex? It was Fitz’s first time and all but he couldn’t be totally ignorant of how this was supposed to go. Tony slicked his fingers and shoved them between Fitz’s ass cheeks, earning a squeak of surprise and a hole clenched solidly shut against him.

“S-she’s bio-chem, she’s brilliant. Whatever it is, she can fix it,” Fitz continued. Tony groaned and grabbed Fitz’s tie where it had been dropped onto one of the piles of wire and balled it up in his hand as he steadily worked his finger at the tight hole. One smooth motion, he slipped the finger inside and when Fitz gasped, his other hand shoved the tie into his mouth.

“You keep that in there,” Tony ordered. Fitz’s eyes were huge and somewhat scared as he nodded hurriedly. Tony crooked his finger and those eyes rolled back, the boy’s cock twitching between them. That was better. It continued to improve when one of Fitz’s nervous hands slid down and gripped Tony’s cock, earning himself a small moan of encouragement.

Surprisingly, Fitz loosened up rather quickly, leading Tony to believe the kid might be a virgin but he probably fingerfucked himself, a thought that was infinitely appealing. The older man was rushing a little but they’d already wasted nearly ten minutes and he could probably only manage to disappear for a half an hour tops before someone went looking for him.  

“No, no, not a third, just your- put it in,” Fitz gasped when Tony started to slip another finger in, damp tie in hand. “Put it in” had never sounded so sexy before. Fitz was awkward and nervous but the way he said things really got to Tony. Maybe he’d made a mistake when he swore off partners under 30. Or maybe it was just Fitz.

It didn't matter. Tony was taking this kid's virginity and he was going to do it well, damnit. Tony Stark didn't do anything halfway, especially not sex. He opened the condom and rolled it on, lubing himself up and guiding the head to Fitz's slick, pink hole. Fitz was closing his eyes and digging his fingers into Tony's shoulders, his pants falling off, landing with a clatter of whatever was in his pockets. Tony used the hand not covered in lube to slip into Fitz's hair at the base of his neck, tugging him back in for a kiss. He wanted to distract him as he finally sank in.

And, just, wow. “Oh, fuck,” Tony said, releasing his cock as he felt the tip pop inside, making the kid’s head drop forward onto Tony’s shoulder, clutching him. It felt infinitely more intimate than it should have, their clothes half on, surrounded by coils of wires and bulky sound equipment over a hall that had just been filled with Fitz’s peers. Tony’s hands moved down to Fitz’s waist instead, holding him in place as he bottomed out, waiting and kissing at Fitz’s neck.

“Ah, that hurts,” Fitz mumbled, but it sounded more like he was just making an assessment than actually wanting any of it to stop. God, Tony hoped the kid didn’t want this to stop.

“It’ll get better,” Tony promised. He wrapped one arm around Fitz’s lower back and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, this making him sink in deeper and the both of them moaning at the feeling. With his pants around his ankles Tony couldn’t get his legs spread and really move so he wiggled one foot until his shoe managed to get free, managing to keep his slow pace up while he did so.

Fitz’s hands didn’t seem to know where to go. They ran through Tony’s hair, slid under his arm to hold his side, pressed between their chests, fingers creating small flickers in the light of the reactor, but they tended to gravitate back to holding Tony’s shoulders.

“Oh, shite, Mr. Stark, can you, yes, right there,” Fitz was mumbling inanely, his adorable accent giving Tony chills.

“I’m gonna go faster,” Tony said against the warmth of Fitz’s neck.

“Please, yes, please,” Fitz pleaded.

Tony was a man of his word. His thrusts quickened and he could feel Fitz’s leaky erection rubbing against his abs occasionally as he did. It was erotic and the room was hot, either from their bodies or the equipment, it didn’t matter. Tony was sweating under his shirt, which began sticking to his back and he could taste the salt on Fitz’s throat. The kid started to get louder as they got lost in this, his ankles crossing, back arching so the angle was just right.

“Shh, shhh, or the tie goes back in,” Tony warned, though his voice was shaky. He quieted Fitz with a kiss, his tongue rather sloppy as he was torn between focusing on his dick and their lips. The threat was good enough to get Fitz to bite his lip, grind his teeth, and bury his face into Tony’s shoulder, trembling and whimpering instead of moaning. Tony wondered how they’d sound if they were somewhere private instead. “You gonna cum soon? Get something to, yea, that works,” Tony said, chuckling when Fitz grabbed up the spit wet tie. The kid glanced between them as he balled it up over the head of his cock and Tony’s hand wrapped around the base. Fitz immediately climaxed on one stroke, choking on a moan and the clenching of his ass making Tony speed up, grunting articulately as he too reached his finish. He wasn’t sure how long until he would get feeling back in his toes and fingers but he didn’t care. Fitz was shaking and grabbed Tony into another kiss when he pulled out, the both of them shivering at the loss of contact.

“That was amazing,” Fitz breathed, earning a light laugh and another brief kiss. He looked down at the jizzy tie in his hand as Tony carefully slid his condom off and tied it. Having nowhere to put it, he folded it into the lube packet, setting them on the desk. He moved backwards to let Fitz down and they started the process of awkwardly stuffing their shoes back through their clothes and dressing. Tony did his buttons up and tucked his shirt back in while Fitz fumbled with his belt, smiling to himself at the hickies he’d sucked onto the boy’s skin. One still peeked over the collar of Fitz's shirt when it was done up and the sweater was pulled back over it.

Tony shrugged his suit jacket on and tucked the messier evidence into the pocket as Fitz visibly tried to figure out what to do with his tie. The older man took it from him and opened a drawer filled with cables and spare mics, tossing the tie in and shutting it, unable to hold back a laugh at Fitz's horrified expression.

"No one will know it's yours," Tony said, chuckling again. Fitz licked his kiss swollen lips and smoothed at his shirt, a bit wobbly but at least he didn't seem as nervous anymore.

“So, uhm,” Fitz said, looking down at first before more boldly meeting Tony’s eyes. The corner of Tony’s mouth raised slightly and he reached up, cupping the side of Fitz’s face and pulling him in for a slow, lazy kiss.

“I gave you my personal number, use it,” Tony said when they parted, “Wait here a few minutes before you go, got it Sparky?” Fitz just nodded, biting his lower lip as Tony turned and slipped out of the sound booth.

Tony got home to Malibu a few hours later, officially without a P.A. after he handed her the lube and condom to throw away.


End file.
